Networking routers collect packet data from incoming network device ports and queue the packet data for transfer to appropriate forwarding device ports. Routers also process the packet data, that is, parsing the data and making forwarding decisions. Some implementations of these functions usually involve the development of ASIC or custom devices.
Messages are sent using multicast packets or unicast packets. Multicast packets are intended for more than one receiver. Unicast messages have just one receiver.